Chemical
by PixiePercent
Summary: [CHARRY; AU] A companion novella to my Tomione fic ACIDIC; Cho loved Cedric and the pain of losing him was beyond anything she could bear. But she'd pull through. She just hoped Harry could, too. It wasn't his fault her beloved died; she'd destroy Grindelwald with everything she had before the dark wizard got to the boy she was starting to see in a new light.


**A/N:** So, yeah. I made a companion novella for my Tomione fic 'Acidic,' but this one centers around Harry and Cho, also known as Charry. Yes, I ship them as much as I ship Harry and Ginny but I am much more drawn to Cho and the possibilities Harry could've had with her.

I have no fixed schedule for this as my main priority is Acidic. Enjoy!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: Tears, Chocolate and Choice Words**

"I knew you'd be here."

Cho Chang turned away from the fog forming on the grounds; her eyes glittered from both the sun's rays and remnants of recently shed tears. She loved mornings like these and woke up an hour before dawn everyday to watch the sun rise from the Quidditch stands. Usually, she'd be found in this place either holding a broom or hovering above the ground on one but for her morning rituals, she observed the surroundings like a spectator of the game would.

"It's Saturday and we don't have class," she said, slouching further down her seat. "Which is why I'm surprised you're up and bothering me."

"Good morning to you, too, sunshine. You know, I just want to bring a friend her favorite warm drink but I don't even know why I bothered."

Cho chuckled. "Love you too, Etta." And reached for the cup. The dark brown liquid smelled faintly of cinnamon. She gulped half of it down and ignored her scalded tongue. Marietta spluttered.

"You're the best," she added, smacking her lips for effect.

Her bestfriend stared at her as if she'd just proclaimed she wanted to be the next Dark Lord. "Merlin! Drink it slowly! You'll burn your mouth if you haven't already."

She just shrugged. They were quiet after that and she was thankful. Marietta could out-hoot and out-squawk the birds in the Owlery if there was a story scratching at the tip of her tongue.

Who was spotted sneaking into one of the classrooms with a 'friend' and coming out hours later, clothes dishevelled.

Which of the professors, aside from Trewlaney, would drown himself in a vat of cooking sherry.

Etta was the queen of such discussions. While Muggles have their radars, Cho had her bestfriend.

Yet quite frankly, she wished to be alone at the moment.

Marietta told her, a few days ago, _quite frankly_ , that that was the reason she didn't want to leave Cho alone.

 _The black-haired Ravenclaw scoffed. "What? D'you think I'd just go and off myself?"_

 _"You need a friend to keep you from completely qualifying for St. Mungo's."_

 _"I'm not that mental."_

She didn't talk to her friend for a few days after that.

And now, said bestfriend had come with a peace offering: warm dark chocolate with a splash of milk and a sprinkle of cinnamon.

No matter how good it smelled, Cho hated cinnamon. She wasn't a fan of the sweet stuff, preferring salty dishes, except for dark chocolate. She'd make an exception for dark chocolate.

Cedric Diggory, however, liked cinnamon. Since then, she'd made an exception for...cinnamon...

Her thoughts trailed of like the fading notes of a piano piece. Her tears, however, barely listened to her like she did to her parents.

 _Don't cry! Dammit!_

Marietta's palm was rubbing her back before she knew it. Her half-empty cup stood beside her, long-forgotten, its content starting to cool. She clutched at the dark fabric of her robes and pulled. Her hold then tightened into fists as her body shook more and more.

"I hate him," she said, after a long while. It could've been minutes, hours, days, but it lasted a while. "I hate Grindelwald," she choked out. "I'll make him pay. I'll kill him myself."

"Well, good luck about that. Gryffindor's resident Golden Boy has been saying that since the past few years."

Cho frowned. She stretched and tried to slouch but the back of her hand toppled the cup Marietta brought over and the chocolate spilled. She cursed Merlin and Morgana before running her wand over the soaked part of her robes while her friend cleaned what's left of the liquid that ran across the wooden seat.

"Harry Potter will have to forgive me, then; I've got to be the one to get that fucker."

"Did you just say fucker?"


End file.
